grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 11.6: The Gunfist
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? The Gunfist Description "Not enough training!" Dialogue Kyle: Ugh... I don't understand what is going on. Kyle: Why doesn't Grandiel recognize us... Kyle: And where did everyone else go? Cindy: Agreed. I wish someone would just tell us what's going on. ---- Kyle: Huh? There are monsters in the camp... Cindy: Do you think they sneaked in while the soldiers were away? Kyle: Well, whether we're fighting soldiers or monsters, it's really all the same. ---- Varonas: Are you the ones that have been messing up the camps? Varonas: My, my... For us to be done in by children... Varonas: It seems the soldiers lack training! Kyle: Uncle, who are you? Varonas: Did you just call me uncle? Varonas: The name is Varonas. I am adjutant to the famous General Kanavan. Varonas: Even if they are children, we will not forgive anyone who disturbs our mission. Kyle: Hmph! Let's see you try. ---- Varonas: Ugh... Damn it... Varonas: Was it I, who lacked training? Varonas: Men, it's time for a tactical retreat! Kyle: Though he was a strong enemy, he wasn't enough to be my opponent. Cindy: You seem a bit different... Cindy: It seems like you got faster. Kyle: Close the gap with your feet and move the sword concisely. Kyle: Heh, my sword is one step closer to becoming complete. Cindy: Just when I give you a little compliment, you take it the whole way. Encounter Description "Hold him tightly!" Dialogue Kyle: Huff huff... We should be able to relax now. Cindy: That's true. I don't see anymore troops either. Cindy: Woah! Danger. Kyle: C-Cindy... Cindy: Hm? What's wrong? Kyle: Duck! Kyle: Ugh... Cindy, you okay? Duel: ...... Duel: Ughhh... Baldinar: For your abilities to be this much despite being enraged and not in the right state of mind... Baldinar: If you were in your right mind, this could have been dangerous... Baldinar: Hold on to him tightly, Kassias! Grandiel: You are being a disturbance. Please do not speak with me. Baldinar: Now then, how about we finish this? Baldinar: Ugh... Damn! Grandiel: Baldinar! Baldinar: Damn it! What about Duel? Grandiel: I pushed him away using magic, but... Grandiel: I was not able to send him very far. Baldinar: Tsk, such useless actions. Serdin: S-sorry. Serdin: I was so flustered that I couldn't do anything... Baldinar: You're useless... Serdin: Th, that is... Baldinar: What are these things? Baldinar: What... strange... Kyle: What do you mean things? Kyle: If you want to ask someone their name, you should say your name first... Grandiel: They are students that I have known for a while now. Grandiel: They got lost in the forest so I had kept them near me. Baldinar: Seriously... They lost their way in this battlefield? Baldinar: Your lie isn't even the slightest bit believable. Baldinar: Even the dumbest person wouldn't believe that sort of lie. Grandiel: ...... Baldinar: Fine. Since you said that I'll let it go this time. Baldinar: However, the next time I see them, I'll be sure to kill them. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story